


Cotton Candy… ¿Hair?

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, Humorous Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: El nuevo cabello rosa de Bill tiene sus desventajas. Si lo sabrá Tom, y las sábanas de Tom…





	Cotton Candy… ¿Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito con afán de divertirme, no de lucrar con ello.

**Cotton Candy… ¿Hair?**

 

Cuando Bill dijo que iba a pasar la tarde fuera haciendo algo con su cabello, Tom supuso que sería lo habitual para él, es decir, lavado, corte y tinte, y que lo vería de vuelta en un par de horas a lo sumo, no… eso.

—Oh por Diox, Bill…

—Billy, por favor —respondió éste al hacer su entrada triunfal a la casa que compartía con Tom, e igual que un pavo real desplegando sus plumas al viento, él hizo lo propio moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para presumir el nuevo tono rosa chillón que había venido a suplantar el rubio platinado de antes.

De la longitud mejor ni mencionar, porque el cierre de la grabación de su más nuevo video (“Not over you”) había incluido una dramática escena con una maquinilla para afeitar y mucha angustia por parte de Tom, quien echaría de falta aquellas ondas rubias deslizándose por sus dedos mientras le hacía el amor a su gemelo. O alrededor de sus nudillos mientras lo tomaba de rodillas con el trasero alzado y hacía golpetear la cabecera de la cama contra la pared, que para efectos prácticos, era casi lo mismo…

Tom ya se había hecho a la idea de despedirse de aquel cabello de varias pulgadas que Bill se había dejado crecer durante los últimos meses por simple pereza y apatía de hacer una cita en su peluquería favorita, y a medias se había resignado cuando le envió una imagen de los estragos que la maquinilla había hecho en su cabeza luego de finalizar la grabación del video y de los mechones de cabello sobre el lavabo, pero ni por asombro se habría imaginado que al volver no traería algo más que un trabajo de cuchillas por los laterales y de nuevo más peróxido en sus raíces.

De todo pasó por la mente de Tom en esos instantes; desde lo drástico que era aquel cambio de look, hasta las reacciones que seguro tendrían las fans cuando apareciera la primera pic, y pasando por todo tipo de pensamientos como “¿Es rosa de verdad o soy daltónico y apenas me entero?” y “¡¿Rosa?! ¡¿Por qué rosa?! ¡Jodido rosa neón! ¡Odio el rosa!”, que con todo no se manifestaron en su rostro, pues continuó petrificado en el sofá en el que se encontraba hasta entonces viendo el último capítulo de su serie favorita.

—Vamos, Tom —dijo Bill una vez que se descalzó en la entrada y avanzó hacia él con la misma seguridad que habría de tener si fuera modelo de pasarelas—. ¿Qué te parece? Y quiero tu opinión honesta.

—Uhhh…

—¿Te gusta, te da igual o… lo odias? —Preguntó, y sobre lo último su voz bajó un par de octavas.

Tom optó por la versión diplomática.

—Es… diferente. Muy propio de ti con todo eso de innovar y reinventarte de maneras en que nadie sospecharía que fueras capaz, pero…

—¿Pero? —Insistió Bill, que ya se había posicionado en el asiento libre a su lado y le miraba con grandes ojos tiernos a la espera de un cumplido que lo elevara a las nubes.

Y porque era su gemelo de toda la vida, Tom estaba consciente que lo único que Bill quería escuchar en esos momentos, era que su decisión había sido la acertada.

Lo cual podría llegar a ser cierto una vez que Tom se acostumbrara al intenso color chillón de su cabeza que le hacía parecer un algodón de azúcar con exceso de colorante. Es que caray, ¿era siquiera seguro ese tinte que le habían colocado? Porque no daba la impresión de ser así.

Su propia broma hizo soltar a Tom una risita nerviosa, y Bill le dio unos golpecitos en la pierna para recuperar su atención. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Cotton Candy… ¿Hair?

—¿Como nuestra canción?

—Ajá.

Fue el turno de Bill para reír. —Puede ser, pero más bien pensaba en un tercer sencillo de mi EP. Shiro tiene esta increíble idea para “California High”, y cuando le comenté que estaba pensando en teñirme de rosa el cabello le pareció que iría como anillo al dedo con la temática que planea para el video. Me dio algunos adelantos y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón.

—Así que es a Shiro a quien debo agradecerle tu nuevo look, ¿eh? —Murmuró Tom, aunque en lugar del tono relajado que le quería imprimir a su voz acabó revelando la amargura que le consumía.

La felicidad que hasta entonces era absoluta en las facciones de Bill se vino abajo, y atrás quedó el mismo rostro desconsolado de la primera vez que Bill había hecho algo por diferenciarse de su gemelo (aquella vez había sido cambiar su cabello rubio de la infancia por el negro de una caja de tinte comprado de oferta en el supermercado con su mesada, incluso a costa de las golosinas de su semana) y que éste había cometido el error de disgustarse por ello. De esa vieja experiencia había tenido Tom que aprender a las malas el no ser cruel con Bill, a apoyarlo (a excepción que fuera un fallo en toda regla) y a elogiar su individualidad para destacar en el mundo, pero igual que en esa ocasión de cuando tenían ocho años y el descubrir que ya no era tan idéntico a su gemelo… Tom se sintió un tanto perdido.

La diferencia estribó en las casi dos décadas que separaban un evento del otro, y que le permitieron reponerse frente a Bill antes de que el daño fuera irreparable.

—Es diferente, ¿ok?

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

—Pues… —Tom resopló, y sus labios vibraron por la fuerza de su exhalación—. No sé qué más decirte salvo que… Espero acostumbrarme a verte así.

—¿Pero te gusta o no?

—Me gustas tú, Bill —dijo Tom, mirando a su gemelo a los ojos para no poner en tela de juicio sus palabras—, me gusta _todo_ de ti, incluso este nuevo estilo tuyo, aunque me tomará tiempo hacerme a la idea. Es decir, ¿es temporal o es algo más permanente como un look fijo para el siguiente disco?

—Más bien… —Bill se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Un experimento. La chica que me aplicó el tinte mencionó algo de que el color se irá desvaneciendo en las próximas semanas, así que ya decidiré si lo conservo o lo desecho cuando sea momento de retocar mis raíces de vuelta, que entre el rubio de siempre y esto…Un cambio a veces no viene mal, ¿eh? Sólo para variar en la rutina.

—Oh, vaya —musitó Tom, que de pronto, al borrarse la inminencia de un cambio tan permanente como lo sería por ejemplo un tatuaje (con esos ya tenía crisis recurrentes según aparecía Bill con alguna parte del cuerpo vendada y su frase de rigor “Espera a que veas lo que me he hecho que te va a encantar…” y más veces que no, no era cierto) se sintió de mucho mejor ánimo—. Pues…

—Di algo, Tom —dijo Bill batiendo pestañas en un gesto muy suyo que utilizaba seguido y con buenos resultados para salirse con la suya—. No es lo peor que he hecho con mi cabello hasta la fecha.

—Déjame pensarlo un poco y-… ¡Ouch! —Se quejó Tom cuando el brazo de Bill saltó como resorte y éste le propinó un golpe en el brazo—. Ok. Fueron peores algunos otros looks tuyos. ¿Contento?

—¿Cuáles otros?

—¡Bill! —Rezongó Tom, que no veía el final cerca para esa boba discusión y quería terminarla cuanto antes—. ¿Si digo me gusta me dejarás en paz?

Su gemelo le guiñó un ojo. —Hasta que has comprendido.

«Tantos años de gemelos y pareciera que no», pensó Tom, que cedió a su capricho, y con voz monocorde se lo hizo saber, incluso si para ambos quedaba más que claro que el agua que se trataba de una mentira blanca.

—¿Gustar? Nah, ¡me encanta!

—Ese es mi Tomi —dijo Bill al lanzarse a su regazo, y con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, besarlo en los labios—. Sabía que por algo nos habíamos dividimos en dos dentro del vientre de mamá… No sé qué habría hecho sin ti —susurró la último.

Y con la garganta estrujada en un cálido sentimiento de reciprocidad, Tom asintió. —Sé bien a qué te refieres…

Y era verdad.

 

De esa noche que pasaron en el sofá acurrucados mientras comenzaban una nueva película y la disfrutaban de cabo a rabo aderezando las partes aburridas con el ocasional beso o caricia no tuvieron noticia de lo que se les avecinaba como tsunami en tierras de costa, quizá porque ambos vestían camisetas de color oscuro y el tapizado del sofá lo era también, pero no fue el mismo caso para las sábanas blancas y prístinas que Tom tenía en su recámara, y que fue la parada final ya cerca de las horas de la madrugada.

Absortos en continuar lo ya que en el sofá había sido una sesión de magreo en toda regla y de donde ya venían con un par de erecciones abultando las cremalleras de sus jeans, pasaron por alto tanto las manchas de color rosa en la nuca de Bill como en el cuello de Tom, y se entregaron con pasión al cuerpo del otro, haciendo el amor justo como les era necesario en esos momentos.

Sin perder oportunidad, Bill se desnudó y saltó a la cama seguido por Tom, que luchando contra el último calcetín que se negaba a abandonar su pie, consiguió por fin tenderse encima de él pegando el torso contra sus ingles. Bastó una mirada de entendimiento entre ambos para que Tom cogiera el pene de Bill con su mano dominante y se lo llevara a la boca, paladeando no sólo el sabor intrínseco de su gemelo, sino también la mezcla de aromas que se habían acumulado durante el día de trabajo. Había residuos del jabón perfumado con el que se duchaba, así como un poco de sudor y almizcle, pero para nada era una combinación desagradable, sino que en cambio motivó a Tom a enterrar la nariz en el incipiente vello púbico que Bill mantenía recortado casi a ras y que en esos momentos le produjo cosquillas sobre el labio superior.

—Oh, Tomi… —Jadeó Bill, ondulando las caderas, incitándolo a continuar, y Tom así lo hizo, recorriendo con la lengua el glande expuesto y deteniéndose a repasar el frenillo con mayor presión.

Hundiendo la cabeza en una de las almohadas, Bill arqueó la espalda y tembló de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo recubriéndose de una fina capa de sudor que incitó a Tom a sujetarle con más fuerza uno de los muslos y tirar de su pierna hacia el exterior, abriendo campo hacia aquella área de su anatomía que le resultaba tan cautivador.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó entre lamidas y succiones, y Bill se lo confirmó.

—Quiero.

—Ok.

Sin mediar más palabras de por medio, Tom soltó su pene, y alzó el otro muslo con esa mano, tirando las piernas de Bill hacia arriba y exponiendo así uno de sus rincones más privados.

En el pasado, Bill habría de resistirse a exhibirse así, pidiendo a cambio apagar las luces e incluso así comportándose cohibido de las atenciones que su gemelo le prodigara en esa área, pero luego de años y mucha práctica por parte de Tom para demostrarle que lo quería desde la planta de los pies y hasta el último cabello (que no se hubiera teñido recientemente de rosa), pasando por esos pliegues y rincones ocultos de la luz del sol, ya no había vergüenza en sus movimientos. Sólo deseo.

Y deseo fue también lo que demostró Tom al seguir empujando su cuerpo hasta conseguir que el centro de gravedad de Bill recayera en sus hombros, apoyando entonces todo su peso contra su torso y valiéndose de poner sus piernas contra sus hombros para proveerles a ambos de equilibrio. Una postura por demás ridícula y más adecuada para una sesión del _Cirque du Soleil_ que para el dormitorio de una pareja que tenía una vida juntos (aunque sexualmente hablando sólo la mitad de esos años) que ya superaba la década, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, y pronto estuvo Bill a merced de Tom, quien pasó de lamer la base de su pene a dedicarle atención a sus testículos, uno a la vez, con sendas succiones, y después bajando por el delicado rastro de piel que conducía directo a su recoveco más selecto.

Uno de uso tan exclusivo que salvo por él o Tom no había conocido ningún otro tipo de roce (y quizá de Nana Kaulitz, que cuando era pequeños insistía en enemas para la indigestión), y que mutuamente se reservaban por simple afán de demostrar su valía.

Tom se lanzó de lleno con una lamida de lengua ancha y plana sobre el pequeño bulto de músculos que bajo su toque se contrajo todavía más y le arrancó a Bill un gemido gutural y un nuevo estremecimiento.

—Hey —le previno Tom, que cargaba con el peso de ambos y temía que su equilibrio los hiciera caer—. ¿Me detengo?

—Pero si apenas has empezado…

—Vale —dijo Tom con convicción, y volvió a lamerle el perineo, subiendo y bajando sobre su abertura hasta que los gemidos tímidos de Bill se convirtieron en uno solo largo y prolongado que resonó en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

La aprobación que Bill daba a sus atenciones motivó a Tom a insistir un poco más alrededor de su abertura, aflojando los músculos con la lengua en repetidas lamidas y succiones hasta que consiguió relajarlo un poco e introducir una pequeña porción de su lengua dentro. De improviso, Bill volvió a contraer el cuerpo, y por reflejo una de sus piernas se movió el aire por propia voluntad y poco faltó para que Tom acabara con un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Tan bueno fue —replicó Bill, que tenía una mano alrededor de su miembro y lo apretaba con fuerza—. No sé… —Resopló con el sudor corriéndole por el rostro—. No sé si puedo continuar con esto. O lo hacemos así, o lo hacemos de la otra manera.

—Uhmmm… —Hesitó Tom, que no tenía inconveniente en llevar a Bill al orgasmo, pero después tendría que lidiar con su cuenta para conseguir placer, pues su gemelo solía ser del tipo que quedaba desfallecido y apenas podía levantar un dedo, ya no hablar de la mano o mover la boca…

—Te quiero dentro, Tomi. _Tú_ —declaró su gemelo, y fue lo que Tom necesitó para entender a qué se refería.

Con la pericia equivalente a la de un cirujano de saber exactamente dónde se encontraban sus instrumentos, Tom depositó a Bill de vuelta en la mano y a ciegas encontró en el cajón de su buró el frasco con lubricante de coco que tenía ahí para casos como ese (también para tardías sesiones de masturbación cuando el insomnio lo ameritaba) y no perdió tiempo en humedecerse los dedos y también a Bill, que sobre su estómago y con el trasero ligeramente elevado con ayuda de una esponjosa almohada esperaba por él.

Introducir un dedo fue sencillo, y dos apenas tuvieron resistencia mientras Bill alzaba la pelvis y escondía el rostro contra la almohada, pero tres fueron su límite y fue necesario tomarse unos minutos de lenta preparación antes de que el menor de los gemelos pudiera marcar luz verde para continuar, y lo hizo abriendo un poco más las piernas y mirando a Tom por encima de hombro con las pupilas dilatadas y cargadas en deseo.

Usando un poco más de lubricante en su erección, Tom se acarició sólo el mínimo necesario, y sin más se posicionó sobre Bill, entrando despacio en su cuerpo y saboreando el tiempo que fuera necesario para introducirse por completo. Al quedar del todo en su interior, Bill gimió de vuelta, y con movimientos de su cadera le indicó que era momento de empezar el show.

Lo que en un inicio empezó lento y cargado de besos en la nuca y omóplatos, aderezado en jadeos y frases susurradas con la voz entrecortada, pronto se convirtió en embestidas largas y profundas, manos que estrujaban piel y sábanas, así como cadencia y ritmo.

Bill ayudó al colocarse más sobre sus rodillas, y Tom le sirvió de soporte al sostenerle por las caderas con el trasero en alto mientras su gemelo escondía el rostro en la almohada y gemía como poseso por el placer indescriptible que le envolvía como un baño de agua caliente.

Los preliminares, que a ambos los habían puesto al tope de su resistencia, favorecieron a que aquel encuentro fuera breve aunque no por ello menos intenso.

Sin necesidad de tocarse, Bill experimentó de pronto una fuerte embestida directo a su nervio de placer y contrajo cada músculo y tendón del cuerpo en un orgasmo que le nubló la vista por unos segundos y por poco le hizo desmoronarse bajo el peso de Tom, que consiguió sostenerlo, y buscando su propia liberación, aceleró la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta correrse a su vez en su interior.

Desplomándose uno encima del otro, se tomaron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y la frecuencia cardiaca, intercambiando caricias lentas de palma abierta y besos húmedos aderezados con lamidas y mordiscos sin apenas dientes.

—Uh, sensible —musitó Bill cuando al salir Tom de su cuerpo el roce le produjo escalofríos, y fue labor de su gemelo el conseguir una toalla húmeda para limpiarlo y luego a sí mismo antes de unírsele debajo del cobertor, e igual que habían hecho de bebés en el interior de su madre, acurrucarse en un amasijo de brazos y piernas hasta dar con una postura, que aunque incómoda a la vista, para ellos era perfecta.

Respirando uno el aire del otro, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 

La verdadera crisis llegó a la mañana siguiente cuando al despertar descubrió Tom que tenía manchas de intenso color rosa por todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo, que sus exclusivas sábanas egipcias de sabría-Diox-cuántos-hilos estaban arruinadas con tinte para el cabello.

—Ops —murmuró Bill, abriendo sólo un ojo y adormilado—. Lo siento. Te compraré unas nuevas.

—Pero Bill… —Quiso Tom replicar, pero a fin de cuentas, eran sólo sábanas, y viejas, y por todo lo que le importaban teniendo a su gemelo todavía desnudo en la cama y dedicándole una mirada de invitación… Optó por mejor olvidarse de ellas y disfrutar de lo que tenía al alcance de su mano.

Al fin y al cabo, el pretexto sólo les duraría hasta el próximo cambio de look de Bill.

 

Y meses después, luego de una entrevista en la que el tema salió a colación, fue que Georg volvió a preguntar al respecto.

—¿En serio arruinaste tus sábanas con ese tono rosa? Qué desperdicio.

Indiferente a la reacción que sus palabras podrían desencadenar, Bill asintió. —Exacto. Y no sólo las mías.

—¿Pero? ¿De las sábanas de quién más estás hablando? —Presionó Gustav a su vez, que quería enterarse de las últimas aventuras de Bill para estar en otra cama que no fuera la suya, pero sin éxito en su misión

—Pero nada. Las sustituí, y ya está. Asunto arreglado, ¿eh, Tomi?

Y cómplice de su juego, Tom le dio la razón. —Y más que finiquitado.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
